1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for acquiring a position of a terminal when the terminal cannot locate its position.
2. Description of the Background
In general, terminals, such as a personal computer (PC) and a notebook, are connected to the Internet using an internet protocol (IP) address. Accordingly, various portal systems providing search services and contents can be informed of positions of the terminals using the IP addresses of the terminals.
Recently, with activation of local communities of regions to which the terminals belong to, user demand for information on the local communities is increasing. Accordingly, there is a demand for various portal systems to provide information on, for example, real estate and weather, of the regions corresponding to the terminals, as well as information on the local communities.
Local information may include information on a particular region (e.g., zone, area, city, state) corresponding to a terminal and may be provided based on a position of the terminal. Conventionally, the position of a terminal is determined based on an IP address of the terminal. However, the IP address can be incorrect or may not be attainable according to a network environment of the terminal. In such cases, the various portal systems cannot identify the correct position of a terminal, thereby causing difficulty in providing local information to a user.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a new scheme for acquiring accurate position information of the terminal.